1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to archery equipment for use in hunting game. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved arrowhead and an arrow incorporating such arrowhead.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bow hunters use bows and arrows to shoot at game. Contemporary bows are of a compound design to increase the force applied to the arrow. In addition, contemporary bows and arrows incorporate various elements to increase the accuracy of the shot.
The primary accuracy-affecting element of an arrow is the fletching, but the shape of the arrowhead can also affect stability of the missile. During flight, pressure on arrowhead surfaces presented to the flight direction is increased relative to the same arrow at rest. Generally, the larger the aerodynamic profile presented in the flight direction, the greater the drag forces exerted on the arrowhead.
Arrowhead design also affects the lethality of the missile when it strikes the target. Generally, the larger the arrowhead, the more damage is inflicted upon impact. In addition, many modern arrowheads are designed to have “blood” grooves, which are longitudinal grooves that facilitate bleeding by inhibiting blockage of the wound by the arrowhead and attached shaft.
One model of modern arrowhead incorporating a blood groove is the Striker™ broadhead manufactured by G5 Outdoors LLC of Memphis, Mo. The Striker™ includes blood grooves formed by a convex surface circumferentially positioned between replaceable blades.
FIGS. 1-3 show a prior art arrowhead 20 attached to a shaft 22 with blood grooves 24 extending longitudinally between a tip portion 26 and an enlarged intermediate portion 28. A rear portion 30 is threaded to the shaft 22. The intermediate portion 28 has a number of blade-receiving grooves 32 circumferentially spaced around a longitudinal axis 34 extending between the tip portion 28 and the rear portion 30. The grooves 32 are defined by pairs of circumferentially adjacent and identical sections 36, each comprising longitudinally concave surfaces 38. The largest diameter of the intermediate portion 28 is equal to the diameter of the shaft 22. The intermediate portion 28 does not include any longitudinally-convex surfaces, and the profile of the longitudinally concave surfaces 38 along the axis 34 is continuously curved.